PruAus - Stolen Glasses, Stolen Heart
by Roseflame44
Summary: Haha! Another story with Prussia stealing glasses but with a different twist to it. First time writing Austria so sorry if he's OOC. Oneshot


**A/N **

**Hiya everyone! Okay obviously I got permission from my friend to do this cause she's just that awesome. She drew a picture and gave it to me so I got an idea for a story and this came out. One-shot. PruAus. For my awesome friend Diann aka Korea(for me at least we all have different nicknames I'm Canada). Don't kill me this is my first one-shot and my first PruAus one.**

* * *

"Prussia! Give me my glasses back!" Austria yelled chasing after the albino.

"No! You're the one who left your door unlocked!" Prussia yelled back not slowing down.

Prussia was right, Austria had left his front door unlocked. But he had just gotten back home from a rather long concert so he was rather tired. Unfortinetly for Austria that didn't really matter to Prussia. He had wandered over to Austrias' house to see if he had come back yet. Seeing the unlocked door had been to much of a temptation, he had found Austria asleep with his glasses still on. Prussia had 'borrowed' the glasses very sneakily so he didn't wake Austria. He couldn't help but leave a note saying: I have stolen your now-awesome glasses. - The Awesome Prussia. P.S. I'm awesome!

When Austria had woken up without glasses and a note he had gone after Prussia. And that had ended them where they currently were. Running around inside and outside of Austrias' house, with Hungary watching them do this. Prussia ran but while looking back behind him his foot caught on a rather large stone. He hit the ground hard landing on his arm.

"Dammit that hurt!" Prussia said holding his left wrist, he could tell it was broken he'd gotten drunk enough times and that turned into him doing dangerous stunts many of which ended in him breaking a bone or two.

Austria shook his head at the albino at his feet, after he caught up to him that is,"Come on Prussia lets go into the house so I can fix that."

"Hah, um thanks this kinda hurts and is unawesome to be in pain." Austria dragged Prussia back inside and upstairs to the bathroom.

Austria gets out the needed supplies using some tongue depresses to hold the broken wrist straight and winding gauze around them. Prussia sits in silence wincing every once in a while from pain coming every time his wrist moved to much.

"There that should be good till you go to a doctor."

"Thanks, can the awesome me stay here I don't think I should drive with this," Prussia lifts his arm up.

Austria just looks at him then smiles,"Prussia, you shouldn't be aloud to drive period. But yes you can stay in the guest bed room."

* * *

** Later that night**

****Prussia stealthily snuck into Austria's room. "Austria!" Prussia yell/whispered."Wake up."

His only response is a muffled groan. Prussia walks over ,quietly, to Austria's bed sitting down. He started to shake the brunette shoulders not very gently. Austria wakes up at this.

"Prussia what do you want?" He asks half awake.

"Well I needed to tell you something."

Austria shifted,"If it's about how awesome you are go back to bed."

Prussia wasn't going to give in any,"No wake up I need to tell you this it's important."

"Fine what is it?" Austria said as he sat up tiredly.

Only silence met him. Then suddenly someones lips were against his. He didn't respond at first but then kissed back happily. Prussia pulled back a moment later,"I wanted to tell you I love you. I've loved you for a long time but I couldn't tell you. First 'cause you were with Hungary then you two split and I didn't have the courage to tell you."

"Prussia I think I...I think I might love you too." Austria stutters out after a moment of having the words settled in.

Prussia bent back down and sealed their lips once again. When they needed to come back up for air he whispers,"You know I just stole your glasses so I could do something that might make you like me."

"And stealing my glasses was all you could think of? You are very strange Prussia."

"I know," Prussia pecked Austria on the lips,"So can I sleep in here now?"

"Only if you don't try anything funny."

"No promises." Prussia wrapped his arms around Austria bringing him as close as possible, soon the two fell asleep together.

~~~Next morning~~~

"Mister Austria, Oh my." Hungary smiled to herself as she saw the Prussian and Austrian asleep in each others arms snuggling with together. "I think I'll just let them sleep." Hungary said smiling to herself all the way downstairs.

* * *

A/N

Yeah so that's the story. For my awesome friend Korea, who gave me inspiration to write this and my Prucan story. She came up with the idea but in a different way, drawing Prussia stealing peoples glasses and when I asked if I could write something for it she said yes so hopefully she likes it.

Please review telling me what ya think.


End file.
